Local Hero
You're well known around your home. Whether it be as the child of a great warrior, or the false savior of a planet who's just stealing the credit for the deeds of others. Those of your race know your name. Path Features: Cult of personality (level 21): You have the uncanny ability to convince people of your own martial arts prowess. You have advantage on checks to influence those of your race Not just all talk (level 25): You weren't just all talk, ya know. Once per day when an encounter begins, you may attempt to demoralize foes with your presence with a mind check. Success causes mind opponents lower than your level to leave the battle field. Local Legend (level 29): Your reputation precedes you. Once per day, when you begin combat, you start combat with ONE PUB effect active. This DOES NOT consume a power surge. Local hero powers Level 21 at-will powers Dynamite kick At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. Megaton punch At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. Level 21 encounter powers Hawk arrow Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee 3 Target: One creature Special: Before attacking shift 3 squares towards the enemy, this does not provoke. This attack can be used as part of a charge. Attack: speed vs Reaction Hit: 4P + strength damage. Eagle Knee Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4P + strength damage. The enemy is popped upward by the attack, traveling back in an arc strength squares. When they land they take 1d4 damage for every square fallen. The enemy is prone upon landing. Level 24 Utility powers Saviors pose Encounter ✦ Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: When you take up this stance roll a mind check against all allies. If you pass, all allies may spend a healing surge and end one condition they're suffering. If you fail, there's no effect I won't hold back on you! Encounter ✦ Shout Minor Action Shout Effect: Mark an enemy. Against that enemy you're treated as having your pub active, even if it's not. An ally of justice! Encounter ✦ Shout Standard Action Shout Effect: All creatures with karma opposite your own on the battle field grant you combat advantage for the next mind rounds Level 26 Daily powers Victory upper cut Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 5P + strength damage. If this attack hits an enemy above your level or an enemy designated as a boss, this attack deals an additional damage die and double your strength in damage. Miss: Half damage. Justice Flash Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: One creature in range Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 5k + spirit damage. If this attack hits an enemy with negative karma, they suffer an additional damage die and the sickened condition. Miss: Half damage, and negative karma is still sickened. Level 30 Ultimate power Justice Rush Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Melee 4 Target: One creature in range, two attacks Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 4P + strength damage. If the target is a boss or higher both hits deal an additional die of damage. If both attacks hit the target is weakened and immobilized. Category:Canon Category:Advanced Paths